<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Revelation of Four by That_One_Doc_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299125">A Revelation of Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Doc_Dragon/pseuds/That_One_Doc_Dragon'>That_One_Doc_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A very unique AU, Can you guess who's who by the end of the fic?, Happy Halloween, Protective Older Brothers, Sleepy Boys, Spooky, THE HALLOWEEN ONE SHOT, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Doc_Dragon/pseuds/That_One_Doc_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween at the Watson's house! The four brothers get ready for a full night of trick or treating well into the night! The moon is full, the night is clear and there is a lot to be done and achieved. Happy Halloween! 🎃 </p>
<p>After all, all you gotta do is enjoy the night, no tricks, or someone will be terribly displeased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Revelation of Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31</p>
<p>Full Moon</p>
<p>Evening: 5 pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fall colors and chilly air crinkled with excitement as a group of boys were running around a cozy house in a generally average neighborhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy and Tubbo got their costumes, right?” Phil, the father of the four, asked Techno, who was scrolling on his phone with a bored expression as the two were in the kitchen of the house, Phil filling his water bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah they did, you’ll see them in a minute or two, Wilbur’s helping Tubbo with his wings” Techno replied in a tired tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need more sleep, I know for sure you were up at 3 am last night” Phil teased the older brother, who chuckled as Phil slapped the cap on his bottle, now filled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“War waits for no one, Dad,” Techno replied, amusement making his tone warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite right. You boys sure have busy lives.” Phil hummed in agreement and turned at footsteps, Wilbur appearing in the kitchen with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re ready!” Wilbur crowed and Phil and Techno headed into the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo, the youngest members of the family, were currently dressed in their costumes for the night of trick and treat. Tommy was the obvious choice, wearing torn clothes and loads of fake blood covering most of his skin, his fangs glinting in the light as he grinned, bits of blood on the corners of his mouth screaming zombie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo on the other hand, was simply adorable. His bee antenna bouncing a little in his eagerness and his little bee wings fluttery and sparkly. The gold and black stripes prominent on his body, covering him head to toe.</p>
<p>“How do I look? I modelled the stripes after the bumblebee!” Tubbo chirped, while Tommy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look good Tubbo, so do you Tommy, what a great combo!” Phil crowed, pulling out his own phone to take some pictures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still sorry I can’t go with you guys this evening, but listen to Wilbur and Techno, remember to not go anywhere alone and stick together. I don’t care that most of the candy gathering is happening within the neighborhood, crazies come out in all shapes and sizes in the night” Phil sighed as he handed the two boys their bags for the candy they’ll be collecting and mouths a thank you to Wilbur. Wilbur gives a thumbs up while the two youngsters thank Phil with a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Dad, we’ll stick together, google maps on and all that good stuff” Wilbur promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we’ll even have some pepper spray if that makes you comfortable” Techno agreed, causing laughter to spill out from the whole family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper spray is a bit much but I am relieved that you know the drill” Phil laughed and gave the four boys one last hug,” Remember, curfew is 11:30, and please, do not eat all your candy at once” Phil warned, his glare locking especially on Tommy, who hid behind Tubbo, and gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll hopefully be back a couple minutes before curfew, if not, you know the drill. Be safe and have a great Halloween” Phil hugged all his boys for good luck and left through the garage, the boys all standing around until they heard the sound of the car leaving the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All four whooped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll eat <em>all </em>the candy Wilbur! I really hope the big house at the end of the cul-de-sac gives away those massive candy bars this year. Those were so good” Tommy cheered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch your tongue, I’m pretty sure Dad told you not, and I intend on keeping my end of the deal” Wilbur huffed completely serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not. You’re the responsible one tonight” Techno drawled causing more giggles to spill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur sighed and shrugged, “Fine fine, I’ll be the responsible older brother. Now come on, let’s get started, I’d like to be back <em>before </em>curfew”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo cheered and Techno headed over to the door, opening it for the rest of them as Wilbur checked over the house, before finally throwing on his black coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really have to bring that with you? It’s not like you’re gonna run into issues. It’s a holiday, unless someone gets really drunk” Techno asked as Wilbur adjusted his hair and locked the door behind them, the sun already below the horizon and the lights just starting to turn on across the neighborhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you leave home without your keychain Techno?” Wilbur replied with a question instead of an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno huffed, “No never. That’s different though- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we both know it’s not that different. Besides, it’s going to get cold tonight” Wilbur grinned easily, brown eyes glittering in the dusk light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and your love for winter” Techno groaned, “Come on, let’s get going, I want some candy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four boys soon pillaged the neighborhood of any and all sweets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>House to house, the two youngsters ran up and around and over. Tubbo sometimes getting jump scared by the ghosts decorating trees and Tommy getting scared over tombstones, which he later adamantly denies ever getting scared at. Techno and Wilbur merely laughed, teased, and occasionally raided the bags for sweets of their own to munch on while saying hello to other parents and older siblings of the neighborhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got really busy around 8 pm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was freezing. Breath visible in the crisp air as the four brothers followed a crowd of fellow Halloween people as they hit up the next corner of the neighborhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sheesh, I think this is pretty cold for October, don’t you think?” Tommy complained as they took a quick water break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should’ve been a cold zombie instead of a summer one” Tubbo pointed out as he eagerly accepted the water bottle Techno produced from his back pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says the bee that’s wrapped in a long sleeve and pants” Tommy argued back, and Wilbur sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be nice, look if it’ll make you feel better you can have my coat for a bit” Wilbur offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy jolted like he’d been slapped across the face,” Oh no, no I’m good. Thank you, Wilbur, but I’m not that desperate. Your coat is weird anyways, probably drown me if I’m not careful” he rambled, causing Tubbo to wheeze next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone scared of a little black coat?” Tubbo taunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little! Tubbo that coat is <em>anything but little</em>” Tommy protested back, and Techno laughed at Tommy’s struggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not that big. Just cause I’m a good two inches taller than you doesn’t make the coat <em>big</em>” Wilbur tried to interject, but the two younger bros ignored him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! I’m ready to continue our candy hunt” Tubbo cheered after taking a couple more sips of the water before handing it back to Techno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call me the water boy at your local high school football team, taking all water now” Techno teased, snatching Tommy’s bottle too before the four of them got up from the hill they were relaxing on and headed back into the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with all the colors, lights, and general liveliness of the street, trouble was bound to show its head sooner or later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sorry! I thought you were a girl. What kind of idiot wears a <em>bee </em>as a costume anyways?” A man wearing a Scream mask taunted after he had bumped into Tubbo on their way out from a particularly booming house, the lights and loud music indicating a traditional Halloween party was in progress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey nobody asked for your opinion dipshit” Tommy snarled instantly in response, rounding on the man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah woah this punk has some fire in him ay Ryan?” The Scream face nudged his buddy who turned, and both boys backed up.</p>
<p>Ryan was massive, way bigger than they were expecting, and of course, dressed like Jason, mask and all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. That’s like, <em>the </em>shittiest design of a zombie I’ve ever seen in my life. Brought back from the dead? More like you were brought back from the back of a parking lot” Ryan taunted, and stepped forward, making both boys scramble backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now hang on, I get it yeah, totally, yeah, I’m a bit of a parking lot zombie, but you don’t get to speak that that that way to Tubbo ok.” Tommy stumbled on his words, the grip on his arm tight as Tubbo started leading both of them backwards</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men kept walking froward, making Tommy and Tubbo uncomfortable. Tommy hesitated for a brief moment, wanting to use <em>it</em> but he was already badgered for doing it in a crowded place…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy bumped into someone, and just when he was about to panic, he recognized the warm hand that landed on his shoulder, “Evening gentlemen. Is there an issue here regarding my two younger brothers?” Wilbur calmly asked, but the grip on Tommy’s shoulder was iron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah I don’t think so Wilbur, think these guys are just a bit lost” Techno drawled, startling the two men as they turned to left where Techno was standing, effectively cutting off their only way to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lost?” Wilbur asked,” Is this true? You were badgering my brothers for directions then? That’s quite alright if you are, I happen to have a great sense of <em>direction”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men exchanged glances before the Scream man shook his head,” Nah don’t worry about it. You got some cute brothers that’s all. Just wanted to…compliment them on their outfits”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you could probably learn from them, yours are shit” Techno stated firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was tense and heated, the chill no longer present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…uh we’ll get going, thanks for the opinions boys” The Scream man sighed and gestured, and the two started to leave when they were halted yet again by Technoblade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno” Wilbur warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I kinda wanna see what they can do” Techno replied casually, twirling around that pink keychain of his around his ring finger, a strangely <em>eager</em> smirk on his face as he waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo both turned to Wilbur, who looked like he was pondering something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air kept heating up, causing Ryan to briefly lift his mask to wipe the sweat off his face,” Dude, can you move? We’re trying to leave. It’s oddly hot here too man and I’m wearing all black” he complained, and Techno grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps, how about we make a deal, if you can get past me, I’ll let you go- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technoblade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur’s tone shut Techno up as he turned his head towards Wil, a grumpy expression on his face,” Oh come on this may be my one chance of the day to get some action” he protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We promised Dad we’d be fair today, so <strong>we play fair</strong>” Wilbur’s voice seemed to ring clearly in the air like a bell, or numerous bells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo sighed,” He always sounds so pretty when he puts on his Big Voice”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy laughed a little bit,” Yeah you’re kinda right Tubbo, he totally sounds <em>angelic</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur pursed his lips and glared briefly down at the two before back up to the men,” Anyways. Gentlemen forgive my brother, he’s a bit antsy from all the sugar he’s eaten tonight. Please, be on your merry way and don’t bother my brothers again, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men nodded dumbly,” Yeah, totally, see you around,” and shuffled away, Techno watching them go, hand clutched tightly around the pink keychain, the ax and sword pieces glinting in the electric light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna make me have yet another all-nighter” Techno finally complained once the two men left the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you haven’t done that before. Leave them be, they’ll be taken care of eventually. This is supposed to be a good night of treats. No tricks necessary” Wilbur replied and finally turned his attention to Tommy and Tubbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys ok? I saw that look on your face Tommy you were gonna use <em>it. Again.” </em>Wilbur chided and Tommy wilted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were asking for it. Bullying Tubbo and myself like that” Tommy protested,” Hey I didn’t use it though! Everything is still fine in my opinion”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Wilbur pats both boys’ backs,” Alright alright, just call for us sooner next time. Nearly gave me a heart attack”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno hummed in agreement and the four soon left the area. Not before Wilbur briefly paused while the other went ahead, his gaze locked on the two men even as they went into the thick crowd behind them. A cold wind blew as Wilbur’s eyes darkened and he grinned, running his tongue across his teeth before jogging back to his group, humming a faint tune under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, Shakespeare himself said that he was a man, take him for all in all.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shall not look upon his like again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>10:30 pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m <em>tired </em>can someone carry me” Tubbo whined as the four started heading back home, all tired, but all happy at the spoils.</p>
<p>“Carry yourself Tubbo you’re a big boy you can do it” Techno sighed, briefly pausing to help nudge Tubbo forward, as he was slowing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technooooooo” Tubbo whined again which made Tommy irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon Tubbo, look I’ll hold your hand how’s that” Tommy grumbled, extending his left hand out to Tubbo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo brightened at the offer and immediately took it,” Thanks Tommy! I’ll borrow some of your strength”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t. I can barely walk myself” Tommy complained, but still held Tubbo’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy then glanced at Wilbur, a barely pleading look, but it was enough as Wilbur sighed himself,” You’re literally a child”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, none of the brothers complained when Wilbur took Tommy’s treat bag, slung it over one shoulder and freed up a second hand to hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno brought up the rear, mirroring Wilbur but holding Tubbo’s other hand and the chain of brothers meandered their way back home, following only instinct and moonlight as the full moon looked down from above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got back a good half an hour before curfew, the lights already on and warming them as they walked through the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re home!” They shouted as they came in, Techno closing the door behind them as Tommy and Tubbo practically crawled to the couches of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil laughed at the youngers’ antics and gave them hugs, “Hang on boys, you gotta wash up and change before you even think about getting on the couches, we just got them cleaned recently”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy groaned while Tubbo nodded and both boys staggered their way upstairs, exhausted, but happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil turned to the older brothers, who looked tired but didn’t verbally express it,” I take it the mission was a success?” he asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. No issues, no problems. Just lots of candy and lots of water” Techno explained,” If you’ll excuse me, I gotta go catch up on some Zs” Techno gave a quick hug to Phil, nodded to Wilbur and headed upstairs as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it was just Wilbur and Phil.</p>
<p>“Hey Dad, hope you don’t mind but I need to go step out for a little bit. I offered Mrs. Peterson a hand in taking down her lights once Halloween is over and I want to make sure I know where I’m going for tomorrow when I help her out” Wilbur explained, walking over to the kitchen to wash his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil watched him go over to the sink and spoke up while the water was running,” At nearly midnight tonight? Wil, I know you don’t sleep sometimes but this is a bit risky isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water stopped as Wilbur glanced at Phil from the reflection in the window,” It’s more of a me thing really, I didn’t want you to worry but sometimes it helps if I take a walk before going to bed” his voice alluring in the evening as his eyes briefly flicker in the reflection. Turning a different color before he turned back around to smile at Phil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine Dad pinky promise” Wilbur cheerfully said, holding out his pinky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil merely huffed with laughter,” Alright fine. Only because there’s probably people still about and you were good watching your brothers. Be back no later than one though alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur grinned, happiness shining as he gave Phil a tight hug,” Thank you! I’ll see you in a bit”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, love you Wilbur be careful” Phil sighed and patted his back once before allowing Wilbur to pull away and head back to the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will!” Wilbur waved, and out the door he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Kids and their terrible sleeping schedules’ </em>Phil couldn’t help but think as he settled back into the couch, awaiting two bundles of tired energy to collapse against him and watch Scooby Doo before falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12:15 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It honestly did not take Wilbur long to track down the two imbeciles that were mocking Tommy and Tubbo earlier, well, that’s in part due to him placing his Mark on them as they left. It was basically a beacon, attracting him and him alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind, the shadows, hell not even the eerie moonlight bogged him down as he walked. Wilbur found them soon enough, walking down a lesser known street, masks hanging at their side as they shared a cigarette, laughing about who knows what. Wilbur grinned. <em>Found you.</em></p>
<p>He followed them quietly for a bit, just to see if they’d react. However, they continued laughing and walking, comfortable, cozy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how are you doing this night? Having fun after torturing other kids too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two froze at Wilbur’s voice. They looked at each other before finally turning around to stare at him, he waved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hell- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry no, that’s after. Though depending on what you believe, I guess. I don’t judge, just do my job” Wilbur replied cheerfully, before walking over and grabbing one by the arm, “I insist. Let’s have a brief <strong>chat shall we” </strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Wilbur’s eyes flickered at those words; the warm brown color being replaced by glowing white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“It’s not like you have any power to ignore me now” </strong>Wilbur growled and shoved both men into the alleyway to their right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey man look we apologize already I don’t see what the issue is now!” The man who wore the Scream mask was protesting, his eyes wide with panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur chuckled as he stepped into the alley, the darkness seeming to <em>spill from him instead of the world around them.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“You scared my brothers. Nearly made poor Tommy use his Gift. He already mistakenly used it once as a means of self-defense and that caused the influenza pandemic in 1918. We’re trying to live a quiet life, one where we don’t constantly have to run around and use our Gifts. Well, nearly. I’ve decided that some justice needs to be served. You can’t escape now anyways. My Mark is already here” </strong>Wilbur flicked his wrist, and both men froze. Gleaming, white flames burned at the top of their heads and both felt nothing but fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur tilted his head, cold amusement on his face,” <strong>Do you understand now? I am a good Horseman. I do my deeds when they need to be done. You two rats on the other hand, nearly tarnished this good night. Therefore, with my Gift, I will take your lives as payment for scaring my brothers.” </strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The two men cowered as Wilbur spread his arms, the darkness snuffing out all excess light save for the burning white flames coming from his eyes, black wings extending until they blocked the exit. A white boned crown nestled on his head as the air turned as cold as the dead of winter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy…holy shit that’s…that’s <em>Death” </em>Ryan whimpered to his friend</p>
<p>Wilbur only smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Two more rats to the pile. Pleasure doing business” </strong>A crisp snap rang in the air as a massive glistening scythe soon appeared in Wilbur’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men could only whimper in fear as that scythe’s gleaming cold blade rushed down through the air, without a whisper, without a sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one else that was walking around that night heard or saw those two boys again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there were any witnesses, only owls watched as a lone figure stepped out of the alley the three were formally in, adjusted his black coat, and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, in this sleepy town, they were protected by police and firefighters; they were also protected by the Four. The Horsemen. Who were currently doing their best to live a quiet, happy life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Insult one, face the wrath of the other three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>War. A man with tired eyes, sleepy smile, and a pink keychain with the weapons of destruction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pestilence. A man with a loud voice, cheery smile, and a fire in his heart. He still struggles to control his Gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Famine. A man with a sweet voice, kind eyes, and was friends with all animals. Scared but never afraid to do what must be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Woe, destruction, ruin, and decay; and yet, death will have his day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Death. A man with kind eyes, lovely singing voice, and a mediator at heart. He never liked the violence, but that was usually the precursor to his part of the job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur Soot liked to think he did a good job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another Halloween, another happy night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Another soul (or two) to add to the paperwork.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween! This has been waiting patiently for the end of October in my word documents and I am very pleased to drop it off finally! </p>
<p>Did you guys figure out who's who? Wilbur and Techno were probably the most obvious but Tubbo and Tommy...well that had to be thought out more huh. </p>
<p>What about Phil you ask? Well dear readers, he's simply...a bit beyond what the horsemen are. Think of him as a Warden of some kind :D </p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy~</p>
<p>Signing off,<br/>Doc Dragon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>